Dr. Yoshiaki Sato, the present inventor, has conducted researches and investigations for a long time in order to develop a muscle strength increasing method for easy, safe, and effective muscle development, and put together the accomplishments into a patent application having Japanese Patent Application No. 5-313949, which has been granted as Japanese Patent No. 2670421. In addition, the present inventor filed a U.S. patent application claiming priority of this application, which has been granted as U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,618.
In addition, the present inventor has gone over about the KAATSU muscle training on a daily basis, and invented some inventions for devices and apparatuses for use in implementing a KAATSU muscle training method, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-85361, 10-85362, 2004-215858, 2004-313423, 2005-509, and 2005-6921.
The muscle training method described in these applications is spreading fast in Japan because of its beneficial effects as described below. In addition, national and foreign physicians as well as universities have made researches and investigations about it and, as a result of them researchers including the present inventor have published many articles.
The muscle strength increasing method according to these patents is a distinctive non-conventional one that involves compression of an armor leg at a position near the top thereof. This muscle strength increasing method (the subject muscle strength increasing method is herein referred to as a “KAATSU muscle training method”; the present applicant is active in promoting the KAATSU muscle training method under the name of a KAATSU training method, and the related trade names such as “KAATSU training”, “KAATSU TRAINING”, and“KAATSU” are trademarks claimed by the applicant of the present invention) is based on the following theoretical concept.
Muscles are composed of slow-twitch muscle fibers and fast-twitch muscle fibers. Slow-twitch muscle fibers are limited in their potential for growth. Accordingly, it is necessary to recruit fast-twitch muscle fibers of the slow- and fast-twitch muscle fibers in order to develop muscles. Recruitment of fast-twitch muscle fibers causes lactic acid buildup in the muscles, which triggers secretion of growth hormone from the pituitary. The growth hormone has effects of, for example, promoting muscle growth and shedding body fat. This means that recruitment and exhaustion of fast-twitch muscle fibers results in development of fast-twitch muscle fibers and, in turn, the entire muscles.
Slow-twitch muscle fibers and fast-twitch muscle fibers are different from each other in terms of the following. Slow-twitch muscle fibers use oxygen for energy and are recruited for low-intensity activities. Fast-twitch muscle fibers provide for activities regardless of whether or not oxygen is present. They are recruited after the slow-twitch muscle fibers for highly intense activities. Therefore, it is necessary to cause the earlier recruited and activated slow-twitch muscle fibers to be exhausted soon in order to recruit fast-twitch muscle fibers.
Conventional muscle strength increasing methods use heavy exercises with, for example, a barbell to cause the slow-twitch muscle fibers to be exhausted first, and then to recruit the fast-twitch muscle fibers. This recruitment of fast-twitch muscle fibers requires a significant amount of exercises, is time-consuming, and tends to increase the burden on muscles and joints.
On the other hand, muscle exercise may be performed under the restriction of muscle blood flow into the limb distal to a predetermined position by means of applying pressure upon the muscles at the predetermined position near the top of the limb. Since less oxygen is supplied to these muscles, the slow-twitch muscle fibers, which require oxygen for energy, are thus exhausted in a short period of time. Muscle exercises with blood-flow restriction by application of pressure will result in recruitment of the fast-twitch muscle fibers without needing a large amount of exercises. More specifically, when pressure is applied circumferentially upon a limb at a predetermined position near the top of the limb, venous circulation is restricted while arterial circulation is kept almost the same as the normal condition if an appropriate pressure is applied. This is because veins are closer to the skin surface of the limb, and are thinner and less muscular (less resistant against an force for pressurization) than arteries while arteries are found deep within the limb, and are thicker and more muscular than veins. By holding that condition for a certain period of time, the limb that has compressed near the top thereof becomes engorged with blood which runs from arteries but cannot flow through veins. This promotes a state of blood pooling in the capillaries where such an amount of blood is not flowing normally. The limb that is compressed at a position near the top thereof gets into a state as if it were doing heavy exercises. During this time, because of the temporal occlusion of the veins, the muscle fatigue is caused by the fact that the lactic acid that has built up in the muscles is less likely to be removed from the muscles. Furthermore, the brain receives information of strenuous exercise from muscles, and brain's physiological action is then responsible for the production of a much more growth hormone than is usually produced during the daily life for muscle regeneration as well as during typical exercises.
In other words, the KAATSU muscle training method contributes to artificially produce a state which otherwise will occur during and after heavy exercises. It is possible to cause muscle fatigue much more heavily than would be produced normally with that amount of exercises. In addition, the user can “trick” the brain into secreting a larger amount of growth hormone.
Because of the aforementioned mechanism, restriction of muscle blood flow can allow users to significantly develop their muscles.
The KAATSU muscle training method is premised on the theoretical concept of the muscle strength increase by the restriction of blood flow. More specifically, the KAATSU muscle training method involves the application of an appropriate force for pressurization to at least one of the limbs at a predetermined position near the top thereof to restrict the blood flow restriction into the limb distal to that position. The force for pressurization serves to put an appropriate stress attributed to blood flow decrease on the muscles. Thus, the muscles can be developed in an effective manner.
The KAATSU muscle training method features muscle development without any exercises because it involves developing muscles by putting a stress attributed to blood flow decrease on the muscles. With this feature, the KAATSU muscle training method is highly effective for the recovery of motor ability in people with impaired motor function, e.g., the elders or an injured person.
In addition, the KAATSU muscle training method can compensate for a total amount of stress that is placed on the muscles by putting on the muscles a stress attributed to blood flow decrease. When combined with some exercises, the method advantageously reduces an exercise-related load as compared with conventional methods. This feature produces effects of reducing possible risks of joint- or muscle-damages and shortening a necessary time period for training, because it can decrease the amount of muscle exercises for the muscle development.
It should be noted that, for the implementation of the KAATSU muscle training method, such a device or apparatus is essential that can restrict the blood flow through the muscles that are subject to be developed and that can precisely adjust the degree of blood flow restriction.
The present inventor has gone over about such devices and apparatuses.
A belt for the KAATSU muscle training that the present inventor suggested was, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-313949. The belt comprises a band-shaped member having a band shape, and loop fastening means (e.g., a hook-and-loop fastener) for use in maintaining the diameter of a loop of the strop-shaped member that is formed into the loop when wrapped around the proximal portion of an arm or leg.
In addition, the present inventor invented a KAATSU muscle training apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-58544. A belt for the KAATSU muscle training in the subject invention comprises a band-shaped member having a band- or tube-like shape, and loop fastening means as in the case described above. Besides, an air-tight inflatable pneumatic bag is provided on the inner surface (the surface to be in contact with an arm or leg when the band-shaped member is wrapped around the arm or leg) of the band-shaped member if the band-shaped member has a band shape or inside the band-shaped member if the band-shaped member has a tube-like shape. The belt for the KAATSU muscle training is connected to an inflatable pneumatic bag via a predetermined tube through which the inflatable pneumatic bag is supplied with air. In addition, the belt is used in combination with a device having a pump for removing the air from the inflatable pneumatic bag. This device controls the air pressure within the inflatable pneumatic bag and, in turn, adjusts appropriately the force to compress the limb.
The belt for the KAATSU muscle training of the former type that has no inflatable pneumatic bag is simple in structure and is advantageous in economic considerations because it requires no device having a pump as described above. In addition, this belt has an advantage of being easy to use, and thus being less likely to disturb exercises for the KAATSU muscle training by a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training.
On the other hand, the belt for the KAATSU muscle training of the latter type that has an inflatable pneumatic bag has a rather complex structure as compared with the belt of the former type. However, it has an advantage of being able to provide easier and safer KAATSU muscle training because the control by the aforementioned device having a pump allows appropriate adjustment of a compression force to be applied to the limb of a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training. In addition, the belt of the latter type has another advantage of being able to vary the compression force that the belt is applying to the proximal portion of the limb by means of changing the air pressure within the inflatable pneumatic bag, even during the KAATSU muscle training.
The belt having the inflatable pneumatic bag and the belt having no inflatable pneumatic bag are both useful and both are actually commercialized, despite the fact that their functions may be suitable in some cases or unsuitable in other cases, depending on the final use.
However, such a belt for the KAATSU muscle training still has a point that should be improved.
Both of the belt having the inflatable pneumatic bag and the belt having no inflatable pneumatic bag often adopt one of the following two structures: one is of a straight type, and the other is of a folded-back type.
They are described one by one.
A belt of the straight type is shown in FIG. 11. What is shown in FIG. 11 is a cross-sectional view in longitudinal direction of a belt of the straight type having an inflatable pneumatic bag therein.
This belt comprises a band-shaped member “a” that is made of stretchable fabric into an end-closed tube-like shape, and an elongated air-tight inflatable pneumatic bag “b”, as shown in FIGS. 11(A) to 11(C). The inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is housed within the band-shaped member “a” so that one end thereof is aligned with one end of the band-shaped member “a”. The inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is shorter than the band-shaped member “a”. Accordingly, the other end of the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” does not reach the other end of the band-shaped member “a”.
This belt is wrapped around a proximal portion of an arm or leg of a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training, as shown in FIGS. 11(B) and 11(C). The symbol “L” in FIGS. 11(B) and 11(C) represents a cross section of an arm of a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training.
As shown in FIG. 11(B), when the belt is wrapped around the arm, one end of the band-shaped member “a” is in contact with a predetermined position on the arm, and the other end thereof comes full circle (or more when the belt is longer) around the arm “L”.
Then, in the state shown in FIG. 11(C), the other end of the band-shaped member “a” is pulled in the direction depicted by the arrow in FIG. 11(C) to apply predetermined tension. Thus, the belt is tightened around the arm. An appropriate compression force is applied to the proximal portion of the arm by means of supplying and removing air into and from the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” of the belt via a tube which is not shown but is connected to the inflatable pneumatic bag “b”.
This belt has a disadvantage in that when a user tries to pull the other end of the band-shaped member “a” in the state shown in FIG. 11(C), the whole band-shaped member “a” rotates about the arm “L” (or leg) in the direction depicted by the arrow because one end of the band-shaped member “a” is not secured, which makes it difficult to appropriately tension the belt. This means that considerable skill is required to place the belt on an arm or leg while the belt is tensioned appropriately. In particular, the rotation as described above is likely to happen when a user tries to put the belt on his or her arm.
A belt of the folded-back type is shown in FIG. 12. What is shown in FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view in longitudinal direction of a belt of the folded-back type having an inflatable pneumatic bag therein.
This belt comprises a band-shaped member “a” that is made of stretchable fabric into an end-closed tube-like shape, and an elongated air-tight inflatable pneumatic bag “b”, as shown in FIGS. 12(A) to 12(C). The inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is housed within the band-shaped member “a” so that one end thereof is aligned with one end of the band-shaped member “a”. The inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is shorter than the band-shaped member “a”. Accordingly, the other end of the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” does not reach the other end of the band-shaped member “a”. Provided on the outer side of the band-shaped member “a” at one end thereof is a ring “c” through which the band-shaped member “a” can be inserted.
This belt is wrapped around a proximal portion of an arm or leg of a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training, as shown in FIGS. 12(B) and 12(C). The symbol “L” in FIGS. 12(B) and 12(C) represents a cross section of an arm of a person who receives the KAATSU muscle training.
As shown in FIG. 12(B), when the belt is wrapped around the arm, one end of the band-shaped member “a” is in contact with a predetermined position on the arm, and the other end thereof comes full circle around the arm “L”.
Then, as shown in FIG. 12(C), the other end of the band-shaped member “a” is inserted into the ring “c” and is folded back. Furthermore, the other end of the band-shaped member “a” is pulled in the direction depicted by the arrow in FIG. 12(C) to apply predetermined tension. Thus, the belt is tightened around the arm. An appropriate compression force is applied to the proximal portion of the arm by means of supplying and removing air into and from the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” of the belt via a tube which is not shown but is connected to the inflatable pneumatic bag “b”.
This belt has a disadvantage in that when a user tries to pull the other end of the band-shaped member “a” in the state shown in FIG. 12(C), the whole band-shaped member “a” tends to rotate about the arm “L” (or leg) in the direction depicted by the arrow, as in the case of the belt of the straight type, so that it is difficult to place the belt with being tensioned appropriately. However, this belt forms a loop extending from its one end to the point of the ring “c” where it is folded back. When the other end of the belt is pulled, the arm “L” is tightened with the loop whose diameter is decreased. The belt is thus less likely to rotate during tightening the belt, as compared with the one of the straight type, and it is relatively easy to apply tension to the belt appropriately. However, rotation of the belt itself, if any, during tightening of the belt may result in undesirable positioning of the ring “c” to, for example, a position where it interferes with the body of a person receiving the KAATSU muscle training. This belt has greater negative effect of the rotation than the one of the straight type has. In addition, the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” in the belt of the type described is longer than the circumference of the target compressed site to allow for evenly compressing the target compressed site from all directions. Thus, the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is also folded back at the position of the ring “c” where the belt is folded back. The inflatable pneumatic bag “b” is locally overloaded at and near the folding point. Besides, such bent of the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” may possibly divide the inner space of the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” into two compartments that communicates with each other, depending on the shape of the inflatable pneumatic bag “b” or the air pressure within the inflatable pneumatic bag “b”. As a result, it becomes possible that the compression force which is achieved by the air pressure and which the belt applies to the arm “L” (or leg) cannot be controlled in an expected manner. This suggests that certain skill is required to place the belt in question with being tensioned appropriately, on the arm or leg, although the skill would be less than the one required for the belt of the straight type. In addition, this belt is not compatible with the belt having an inflatable pneumatic bag for the KAATSU muscle training.
The present invention is directed to provide a belt for the KAATSU muscle training which can easily be placed on an arm or leg and can be applied without trouble even when it comprises an inflatable pneumatic bag, and a KAATSU training apparatus in which such a belt is implemented.